


Turnabout

by Sholio



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Kissing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Colleen knows what Misty likes.





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).

It's a freezing night on the graveyard shift when Colleen breezes into the squadroom, cheeks pink with cold, and thumps a thermos on Misty's desk before perching on the edge.

"We have coffee, y'know," Misty says, but she's smiling. Colleen doesn't even drink coffee, but she brought the good stuff, illicitly spiked too.

"Well, you brought me tea."

That was on the roof of the Hotel Mimosa two nights ago. Misty doesn't know tea, but she knows what Colleen likes, warmth for the road with a cold kiss chaser.

"Pay up," and Colleen leans in, grinning, cold lips and all.


End file.
